A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts electric signals into light through a PN junction of a compound semiconductor. As the field of use of LEDs is extended to various fields such as interior and exterior lighting, automobile headlights, back-light units (BLUs) of display devices, medical devices, etc., there is a need for an LED package which has a low manufacturing cost per unit, and secures reliability and long-term stability of products.
Recently, in order to enhance a degree of integration of the LED package and reduce a form factor, there have been attempts to electrically and externally connect an LED chip using a vertical electrode formed through a via hole that penetrates a package substrate. However, the via hole that penetrates the package substrate may act as an undesired path for materials used during the LED packaging, and thus, the via hole may become a cause of contamination of an LED package or manufacturing facility.